


One Veil Brides

by Kenn_ships



Category: Black Veil Brides, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenn_ships/pseuds/Kenn_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis give her back" Andy said, he wanted his sister Kay back</p><p>Louis laughed and knocked him out as well, after a few hours Andy woke up in a basement next to his little sister asleep once she woke up she came to shock of seeing her older brother. "A, what are you doing here its bad", she realized he tried to saved her bad choice. Andy tried to make a deal with the younger boy, Louis. but there was only one choice.</p><p>Kay has to marry Louis for them to be free</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Veil Brides

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored at 2 am so, but a quick warning has illnesses, kidnapping and killing, please don't do anything that in this

Kay is a simple 19 year old, in collage working to be a book writer. Only one thing is different about her, her brother he is the lead singer for the band black veil brides. when she has time off she goes on tour with her brother and his bad mates, one day she was walking home from work, when she realized was being followed so she hurried her paced so did the figure. The figure pined her down and knocked her out.

When she woke up she saw herself pinned to a bed she tried to get out of the rope grip but a man, with light brown hair, greyish blue eyes not much younger as her brother came. "Hello missy, so your the next person", Kay was scared she was still a virgin so things like this scare her. Another guy, with black hair came in it look the the figure that took her. "please don't hurt me"  the man with light brown hair  laughed, taking her clothes off as the other boy left. Kay was horrified about all of this, as the man started to rape her. She try telling the man to stop but he didn't. Once he was finished he thew clothes at her to put on, it look like his clothes, so she put them on and sat the end of the bed horrified of what just happned she in a lot of pain of what just happened. A different guy came in with blondish, brownish hair he grinned at Kay with a warm smile.

 

Kay figured out their names, the one who took her is named Zayn, the one who raped her is named Louis, the kind one with blonde is named Niall, their other two named Liam and Harry. for about the next two years Louis kept raping her, using protecting, the others made sure she doesn't escape.

 

Meanwhile, Andy Kay's brother been looking for her everywhere, Juilet Andy's girlfriend looked at footage at the day she went missing and saw, she was kidnaped by rivals One Direction. Andy will do anything to save his little sister, One Direction were popular  and Black Veil Brides not so popular alterative hated pop, Andy try to find anyway to find them and save his little sister, so that's what he did him and the other members of black veil brides are gonna go to the uk to tour and find kay.

 

Meanwhile, Kay begged the five boys to go to a show for black veil brides not just once multiple times, Niall agreed to go with her this was the only time the five boys seen her happy. So, now its her monthly outside time where she allowed outside one hour, she knew her brother is in the same country as her so she will do anything to find him in a hour. Meanwhile, Andy was doing the same thing finding his little sister, he went for a break when he saw a familiar face and...

 

 

 


End file.
